La asimetría según cardin
by Dauw
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha giró su cabeza sorprendido al escuchar una voz frágil. Era una chica pequeña, de falda corta y con el peinado de la princess Leia. Sus ojos verdes como manzanas y el cabello rosa. Peculiar, pensó.
1. Prólogo: I don't need good luck

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto.

 **#nota:** Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir y definitivamente es una historia muy diferente. Constará de 3 capítulos, incluyendo el prólogo. 

— **La asimetría según Cardin.**

by _Dauw_

 **La asimetría según Cardin.**

 **Prólogo.**

—¿Patti Smith?—

Sasuke Uchiha giró su cabeza sorprendido al escuchar una voz frágil. Era una chica pequeña, de falda corta y con el peinado de la princess Leia. Sus ojos verdes como manzanas y el cabello rosa. _Peculiar_ , pensó.

—Sí.—

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, mientras Sasuke se perdía extrañado en los movimientos de la pelirrosa, ella tomó el libro con cuidado de no perder la página y lo hojeó, para bajarlo de nuevo a la mesa.

—Me quedo con Just Kids, aunque Babel definitivamente es un clásico.—

Sasuke no pudo abrir la boca, pero por supuesto que estaba impresionado. La miró un poco a detalle y encontró que en la solapa de su camisa, desabotonada hasta el pecho y con las mangas dobladas, había un pin de John Frusciante, un poco raspado y viejo. Sasuke levantó las cejas ante su creciente sorpresa. Sólo era cuestión de mirarla un instante más para descubrir un montón de detalles nuevos.

—Uchiha Sasuke.— Dijo, con la garganta llena de palabras que al final no pudieron ser.

La chica rió discretamente, tapándose la boca con sus manos. Sasuke pudo apreciar que el color de sus uñas era exactamente igual que el de sus ojos, aunque estuviera parcialmente destruido. Ella extendió su mano delgada y pequeña de una forma muy firme, casi militar.

—Soy Sakura—

Sasuke tomó la mano, era suave. Y por más rosa que fuera, por alguna razón, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en Midori.

—¿Qué te trae por acá?— Se sacudió la mano de Sasuke.

—Hay menos ruido que en el patio—

—La biblioteca es para perdedores, mejor vamos al videoclub—

—Dudo que haya algo que me interese ahí—

—Casualmente traigo la pic de goodfellas—

Sasuke enmudeció. Incapaz de negarse, tomó su libro y lo guardó torpemente en su maletín. Se levantó y con un gesto, Sakura entendió que él había aceptado.

—No la veremos toda— Murmuró, parado esperando a Sakura.

—Tenemos toda la semana—

Sakura se levantó, y caminaron por el pasillo. En cuestión de segundos, ese momento se volvió un recuerdo. No volvió a ocurrir.

Sasuke la veía caminar, con sus doc martens sucias y la falda subiendo y bajando, torturándolo cada segundo en su mente.

Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, le golpeaba el brazo cada vez que Sakura pasaba frente a ellos. A Sasuke le molestaba ser la burla de Naruto.

—No te pela, Sasuke Smith—

 _No me pela_ , pensó.

—Creo que empezaré a trabajar— soltó, con los puños cerrados.

Naruto miró a Sasuke incrédulo.

Después de ese día, Sasuke consiguió un trabajo. Y, aunque todos los días seguía admirando el contoneado caminar de la pelirrosa, cada día era más fácil estar sin ella, independientemente de que nunca había estado con ella. Lento, pero seguro, pasaron tres meses, en los que Sasuke llegaba tarde y se iba temprano. Trabajaba hasta las 2 de la mañana como mesero y poco a poco, los encuentros con Sakura eran cada vez menos.

—Iré a Venezuela—

Naruto pensó que Sasuke había perdido totalmente su cordura. Pero, después de una semana, Sasuke faltó a todas sus clases por las siguientes 3 semanas, Naruto fue a buscarlo a la cafetería en donde trabajaba y la tercera vez que no lo vio, se animó a preguntar. Había renunciado hacía un mes.

Sasuke volvió y parecía que todo estaba igual que siempre. Naruto con su cabello en puntas, los recesos seguían siendo ruidosos y el videoclub parecía estar ocupado todos los días. Sasuke había cambiado, ahora leía a Heidegger, guardó a Patti Smith en los estantes de su sótano.

Sasuke se sentía diferente, con 17 años, estaba en el mejor punto de su vida. Había vivido muchas experiencias esas 3 semanas en Venezuela y estaba dispuesto a predicar todo lo que había aprendido. Fue a la dirección para fundar el curso extra escolar de filosofía. Lo tenía todo planeado, empezarían con los griegos y después irían con Kant. Le aprobaron su curso y lo instaló permanentemente en la biblioteca.

—¡Pues claro! ese es el principal error, no, ni siquiera es el principal, es cuestión de un error dogmático. Platón NO debió inventar el espíritu puro y del bien—

—¿Este es el curso de filosofía?—

Sasuke miró con furia a quien había interrumpido su enfurecido discurso. Cerró su boca de la impresión. Su mandíbula se había trabado un poco. Sakura estaba ahí, en el marco de la puerta mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke asintió, con un montón de palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Continúen, por favor.—

Algo en la mente de Sasuke hizo click. Se disparó un gatillo que pensó que jamás volvería a activarse. Desde ese día, Sasuke se volvió un desastre. Verla todos los días lo volvía loco y podíamos verlo en sus ojeras y cabello despeinado. En las camisas a medio fajar y mal abotonadas.

Justo antes del curso, ambos compartían un paquete de galletas y se sentaban al lado del otro, sin cruzar la mirada y sin hablar demasiado.

Sakura también llegaba tarde diario y su ropa parecía arrugada. Las botas seguía trayéndolas sucias y las calcetas ni siquiera eran pares. Sakura era de los mejores promedios, pero de las peores portadas. Vivía de noche, fumaba en la reja de la escuela y bebía hasta quedar inconsciente. Iba a fiestas de jueves a lunes y a veces, llegaba con personas que ni siquiera usaban uniforme.

—Que se vayan a la mierda—

Sasuke le contó que había escuchado a alguien diciendo que Sakura era prostituta. Sasuke sabía bien que no. Más bien que era transparente y linda. De esas que brillaban con luz propia.

—Ven conmigo—

Sasuke la siguió, sin pensarlo. Él entendió que ahí es donde tenía que estar todos los días. Llegaron a un departamento amplio, blanco en totalidad, lleno de estanterías con libros, discos de vinilo, películas y cómics. Había pinturas y fotografías por todos lados.

—¿Es tu casa?—Preguntó, impresionado.

— Sí, también es tu casa—

Sasuke sonrió, y miró hacia arriba. No entendía el sentimiento y se lo preguntó a Dios. _¿Qué pasa?,_ pensó.


	2. El inicio y el final

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto.

 **#nota:** Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir y definitivamente es una historia muy diferente. Constará de 3 capítulos, incluyendo el prólogo.

 **—** **La asimetría según Cardin.**

by _Dauw_

* * *

 **La asimetría según Cardin.**

 **El inicio y el final.**

( _Y me acuerdo que nos enamoramos y tú llevabas como un año sin decirlo, y fuimos a la playa, eso estuvo chido, y luego me caí de la azotea, eso estuvo de la verga_ )

—Tengo algo que decirte, podemos hablar por teléfono?— Escribió Sakura, con ansiedad en los dedos y con el ceño fruncido mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón de su casa.

En cuestión de segundos, el teléfono de Sakura timbró, y ella, con las manos temblorosas, respondió.

—¿Qué pasa, Midori?—

—Me han estado pasando algunas cosas por la cabeza—

Sasuke tragó saliva, no sabía qué pensar, con Sakura podría ser cualquier cosa, un antojo de kebabs a las 2 de la mañana o un té negro a las 3. Podría ser un te quiero a las 5 de la tarde o un te odio a las 9 de la noche. Si Sasuke tuviera la costumbre de morderse las uñas, seguro que para este momento no existirían en sus dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—

—He estado guardándomelo por mucho tiempo y en realidad es complicado de decir, porque no sé muy bien como debería decirlo para que no me malinterpretes—

Sakura también estaba nerviosa, se lo estaba transmitiendo a Sasuke a sobremanera. El chico empezó a mover su pie ansioso. Pensó en prender un cigarrillo, él no fuma.

—¿Sí?—

—A partir de este momento no vas a volver a decir nada hasta que termine, ¿ok?—

Sasuke asintió, obedeciendo. Sakura lo imaginó y se rió. Continuó.

—Quizá sea mejor que nos veamos y lo diga, no lo sé. Nunca he hecho algo así, estoy muy nerviosa. Bueno, ya. Tenemos como un año saliendo. Y no lo sé, han pasado muchas cosas, cosas de la verga y cosas increíbles. He estado pensando como me siento hacia ti y la situación de lo que somos. ¿Qué somos, Sasuke? Me lo pregunto diario. ¿Qué siento por ti?—

—No imp—

—Cállate. Lo que pasa es que he reflexionado mucho esta situación. He tratado de negar mucho tiempo esto que siento por ti. Yo sé que ambos podemos ver a más personas y también sé que no lo haces. No sé como me hace sentir eso. No he querido estar plenamente contigo porque tengo mucho miedo. Pero de verdad ya me cansé de sentir miedo y de cohibirme. Estoy enamorada de ti. —

Sasuke rió detrás de la bocina. La voz suave de Sakura parecía haberse quebrado hacía un rato, podía escuchar que estaba llorando y estaba sacando lo que siente a través de las palabras.

—¿De qué te ríes? —

—Ya lo sabía. Digo, lo había dado por hecho. Lo nuestro no era solo gustarnos. Lo había supuesto desde que empezamos a hacernos más cercanos, cuando ni siquiera teníamos que hablarnos para saber qué pasaba. Cuando nos besábamos como si no fuera a amanecer al día siguiente. Cuando me quedaba en tu casa y me abrazabas toda la noche.—

Sakura se hizo pequeña detrás del auricular. Hipó sin control por los siguientes dos minutos, mientras Sasuke le confesaba también que él estaba enamorado de ella. Claro que se iba a enamorar, era obvio. Cuando los chicos como él conocen a las Sakuras del mundo, el amor llega y los derrite y los devora y los escupe y los pisotea y los levanta con cuidado e intentan armarlos como un rompecabezas para ponerlos en uno de esos marcos de madera que cuelgan en las paredes del departamento de Sakura. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca. Ya no había vuelta atrás por mayo. Ya no había vuelta atrás por noviembre. Ya no hay vuelta atrás por este mayo.

—Celebrémoslo en la playa— Dice Sakura, entre sorbidos de nariz.

Y aunque no fue la mejor opción, un viaje a la playa cayó bien. Igual que Sasuke, cuando se cayó de la azotea en el airbnb que rentaron. No pasó a mayores, tampoco el viaje. Al final de todo ni siquiera se hicieron novios.

Sasuke se incursionó en la fotografía, mientras que Sakura modelaba para él. Sakura tenía el don de rostro y pronto, sus seguidores en instagram pasaron de ser 200 a ser 800. Todo en un mes. Era un sueño de la chica, ser modelo. Eran los primeros pasos y aunque ambos los estaban dando juntos, a Sasuke parecían hacerlo retroceder y cada vez Sakura parecía más lejana.

—Ya no subas más fotos, por favor—

—¿De qué verga hablas, Sasuke?—

—Déjame subirlas a mi página de instagram—

—Vete a la mierda—

—¿A dónde vas, Midori?—

—No te importa—

Y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Sonó igual que el corazón de Sasuke. Más tarde, sasuke vió en las historias de Sakura, como se emborrachaba con un grupo de mujeres superficiales. Él se quedó esperándola en su departamento y a las 7 de la mañana, se fue. Sakura unca llegó.

Parecían no entenderse, al menos no para terminos muy largos. Pero eso era todo lo que tenían. Y, aunque difícil, precioso. La mamá de Sasuke solía decir que si no te costaba, no lo disfrutabas tanto. Eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke. Entre más difícil parecía la relación, más se sentía parte de ella.

—No entiendo como la aguantas, Sasuke. Sakura por más buena que esté, es una puta loca. Es como una pinche x-men—

Naruto era un buen amigo, siempre había estado ahí. Pero era el único que jamás había dicho algo de Sakura. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai y Suigetsu ya le habían dicho de lo loca que pensaba que estaba.

—No hablen así de ella, por favor—

—Wey, es que si está muy loca y ni siquiera andan creo ¿o qué?—

—Perdón, pero la amo. Tenemos un pedo más que casual, pero no andamos—

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Continuaron jugando FIFA ya sin hablar de Sakura.

—Gané—

O perdió, más bien. Perdió su corazón. Mientras descansaba en su sillón, timbró su celular y el nombre en la pantalla lo hizo sonreír.

—Tienes 10 minutos para llegar al bingo, si vienes me vas a dar suerte y podemos ganarnos 4,000—

Llegó a los 9 minutos y medio. Ganaron. Compraron una pizza y una botella de champagne. Durmieron juntos esa noche y al día siguiente fueron a ver el fútbol americano con los amigos de Sasuke. Para él, aunque fuera complicado, era escencial porque definitivamente su compañía lo hacía sentir muy especial.

—Pon Moaning de mingus, porfa— Dijo ella mientras agitaba su Coca Cola light con un popote de acero inoxidable.

Sasuke la miró, ella le sonrió. Seguía brillando desde el encuentro en la biblioteca y la conversación de Patti Smith. Ella entendía bien que eso era lo que atraía a los hombres y aunque a veces, caminando se caía, nunca se arrepentía y eso le daba mucho style.

Después de todo un disco de Charles Mingus, cogieron sin más. Se miraron los ojos, se besaron todos los tatuajes, y para terminar, se amaron por la última vez. Sasuke no sabía que era la última vez, aun así, se entregó como si fuera la última. Depositó cada uno de sus besos y hasta lloró.


End file.
